My Adopted Siblings' Prank on Me
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: This is just a prank, that I recorded that my adopted FanFiction siblings pulled on me. It's really good! :D It got me, that's for sure! Well, read and review positively please! Thank you! Rated: T.


**Disclaimer: Hello. This is just a little prank that my adopted sister, HummingBird713 (TwiLinkZem), pulled on me last night that I recorded. NobuyukiFujikoAkira6773 (seriously, long names!) (EmeraldGroveSage) and SquirrelsAreCrazy44 (AgeofSeasons or was it SeasonofAges?) were also apart of this prank on me. It was mostly Squirrely's idea, though. And, apparently, they got help pulling off this prank by the spirit of Ben. Apparently, he's real and nice. And, anything in brackets that I say in here isn't what I said during the prank. Well, should I say that I don't own anything? Because I don't. Review positively please! Thank you! Well, shall we go?**

**My Adopted Siblings' Prank on Me**

**...**

Prankster: Dawn of a New

Day

Me: ...

Prankster: You're unsure why, but you apparently have a reservation.

Me: Your Mom has a reservation.

Prankster: Go to the lair of the temple's Boss?

Yes

No

Me: Your face can go to the lair of the temple's Boss.

Prankster: Go to the lair of the temple's Boss?

Yes

No

Me: Really, (enter HummingBird's nickname)? Really?... -.-

Prankster: Go to the lair of the temple's Boss?

Yes

No

Me: No! Go away!

Prankster: Go to the lair of the temple's Boss?

Yes

No

Me: Seriously, it's not April Fools, (enter HummingBird's nickname)... Hey! That would've been a great day to pull that prank I did on you! :D Only, I didn't know you then... (I pulled a _Ben_ prank on HummingBird back in the Summer at 5am. I recorded it. It's called _My Prank on My Sister_. Check it out!)

Prankster: Go to the lair of the temple's Boss?

Yes

No

Me: It's not funny anymore, (enter HummingBird's nickname)...

Prankster: Go to the lair of the temple's Boss?

Yes

No

Me: OK! Fine! Yes!

Me: If it's just to make you shut up, then yes!

Prankster: Come play with us.

(Enter Nobuyuki's name) and (enter HummingBird's name) are already.

Won't you join us?

(Enter Nobuyuki's name) says "hi" from the Laundry Pool.

Come play, (enter my name)... Come play...

Me: You're so funny, (enter HummingBird's nickname).

Prankster: Come play with us.

Me: No. Shut up.

Prankster: Your notes echo far, but nothing happens...

Me: Alright, (enter HummingBird's nickname), I'll make you go far, if you don't shut up! O.O I love you, (enter HummingBird's nickname), but seriously...

Prankster: You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?

Me: Yes, I possibly have.

Anyway, you'll meet with a terrible fate, if you don't stop this prank!

Prankster: Who says it's a prank, (enter my name)? Maybe I did take your beloved sisters. Maybe I'll go for poor helpless (enter Squirrel's name) next. Were you aware he has a broken arm?

Me: Alright, (enter HummingBird's nickname), the jig is up. Quit it.

Prankster: Who is this ("enter HummingBird's nickname") that you speak of? Come play with us, (enter my name). I may spare (enter Squirrel's name).

Me: Yeah... Sure...

Prankster: I wonder how (enter Squirrel's name) is doing?

Me: Hi, (enter HummingBird's nickname)! :D

Prankster: Ben is getting lonely.

Me: I'm sure he is.

Prankster: Dawn of the Final

Day

24 Hours Remain

Prankster: (Enter my nickname)! Help me! It's (enter Nobuyuki's name)! Ben's got me! He's taking me to Great Bay and plans to drown me! And the bad part is, I can't swim! AAAAHHHHHH!

Me: (Enter HummingBird's nickname), please stop. I'm busy.

Me: OK, this is going a little too far, (enter HummingBird's nickname)... If this were real, of course I'd help! If this is real, come get me, Ben!

Prankster: I shall not. I can't let my pretty victims escape. Once I take care of them, I shall be on my way.

Me: Alright. See ya later! :D

Prankster: Their screams sound like a beautiful song sung by angels.

Me: Oh boy... -.-

Prankster: Time to go find (enter Squirrel's name).

Me: Hey, come get me!

Prankster: (Enter Squirrel's name) is closer and more helpless. Oracle Link (the Link that's with Squirrely) is a mighty fine victim, as well.

Me: Hey, I'm not exactly high and mighty, either... If you want me to believe this, "Ben"... Come here.

Prankster: You have those other spirit friends, right? I'm afraid I won't have enough room. (I do have spirit friends! :D I have the young Hero of Time, too!)

Me: What do you mean?

Prankster: You can only fit so many in a Laundry Pool. Water is about to overflow from it.

Me: (Enter HummingBird's nickname), please stop. It's not funny anymore...

Prankster: The Hero of Light (HummingBird's Link) has a nice face when it's discoloured and has no signs of life in his pretty blue eyes.

Me: (Enter HummingBird's nickname)! I can't believe you said that!

Prankster: The elder Hero of Time's (Nobuyuki's Link) face looks much better with the cuts I put on it. I love the decorations. Maybe I'll use their guts as a scarf. Toasty.

Me: Stop it.

Prankster: Speaking of (enter HummingBird's name), she and (enter Nobuyuki's name) have the prettiest blood-red makeup I put on them.

Me: Holy crap... You're sick, (enter HummingBird's nickname)...

Prankster: Would you like to talk to (enter Squirrel's name)? Or as you call him, "cutie". (He's adorable! ^_^)

Me: Yes, 'cuz I know he's at (enter HummingBird's name's) house.

Me: (Enter HummingBird's nickname), seriously, this is getting a little graphic, don't you think?

Prankster: (Enter my nickname), Ben's hurting (enter HummingBird's name) and Ttwi (it's actually "Twi", but since he's in a "panic", he put two T's. Twi's HummingBird's Hero of Light). I believe he's hurting (enter Nobuyuki's name), tioo. Evrry thingbs going vlurey...

Me: If you had time to put a comma at the end of ("enter my nickname"), then obviously this isn't real.

Prankster: What are you talkinf about?

Me: Like it matters what I'm talking about. I thought you were dying? Big flaw in your prank there, (enter HummingBird's nickname).

Prankster: (Enter my nickname), Ben just...

Me: Oh, wow. What did he do?

Prankster: Ben took Oracle away from me! He's going to do something bad to him! (Enter my nickname), help us! Don't let him hurt Oracle!

Me: Alright Ben, come get me. Now. I mean it! NOW!

Prankster: No, (enter my nickname), I won't tell him to do that. I don't want to lose you!

Me: Tell him to do it anyway!

Prankster: No!

Me: Well, why isn't he coming to get the young Hero of Time, the one he despises the most? Hmm? Lovely prank before I go to bed...

Prankster: That's enough talk between you two. You've talked long enough.

Me: Come on, you so-called "Ben", if you're not a coward, come get me. I'm ready for you.

Prankster: Like I would. It'll be worse to hear about your family's pain, than experiencing it yourself.

Prankster: It's because I know that doing him physical harm won't be as scarring as losing his friends and family.

Me: Then, why are you hurting the others?

Prankster: To torture you.

Me: Well, you're not doing a very good job at it. What will really torture me is having you hurt me. So, why don't you?

Prankster: I know what you say isn't true. Time to see what I can do with (enter Squirrel's name).

Me: No! Ben! I'm the one you want! Whatever you're gonna do, do it to me!

Prankster: You really think I'd do something to (enter Squirrel's name)? Ha, you're wrong. This is a prank. (Enter HummingBird's name), (enter Nobuyuki's name), and (enter Squirrel's name) were in on it...

**THE**

**END**

**...**

**A/N: There's the prank! :D Review positively please! Thank you! That last thing from "Prankster" is apparently from Ben. Apparently, he's with one of our group members. Hmm. Well, anyway, I hope you liked their prank! It took me awhile for them to actually get me! Ha ha! :D Throughout this entire prank I recorded, I corrected their English, because it bothered me. It wasn't all "proper English", because they were in a "panic". Also, they made the flaw of capitalization and punctuation. I mean, who cares if there's a period at the end of your sentence? I thought you were dying?... Well, I'll be uploading more stuff soon! Love yas! :D**

**PS: I must admit, I was pretty ballsy throughout this entire thing! :D**

**- The sweet BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98**


End file.
